La historia detrás del crimen perfecto
by SetoBlueEyes
Summary: Los recuerdos siempre regresan, tarde o temprano. Las memorias del pasado resonaran en el presente para el CEO castaño.


5000 años no habían sido nada, comparados con lo que ahora el espiritu de la sortija buscaba, siempre que podia molestaba a Seto Kaiba, no era para variar, sus ancestros llegaron a conocerse. Yami Bakura, deseaba volver a tener esa experiencia con el castaño, deseaba tanto ese amor prohibido que no le importaba en lo absoluto romper las reglas, el no las conocía. Mientras tanto el presidente de la corporacion Kaiba, tenía claremente otros asuntos, los cuales involucraban a Yugi y Atem. Este solo quería la revancha, despues de tanto, su anhelo aun sigue firme, claramente digno de admirar.

Era un dia nublado, por lo general las calles se ven vacías cuando llueve, como si no hubiera ningun alma, los torneos de duelo se habian cancelado, Kaiba se hallaba en su oficina mientras su hermano Mokuba, observaba. Ayudaba en lo que podia a Seto, hasta que de nueva cuenta este cae inconsciente al suelo, Kaiba se levanta rapidamente para ir en su auxilio, pero unas extrañas sombras lo habian merodeado.

* * *

-( Que fastidio, de nuevo tengo que lidiar con otro de esos trucos egipicios. )-- Pensó el castaño tosiendo un poco por la bruma, tratando de buscar a su hermano pero el lugar se veía algo borroso, le dificultaba la vista.

"Jejeje, Seto-sama, es bueno verte de nuevo, lamento decirte que ahora estas atrapado en las sombras, mas bien estas bajo mi jurisdicción, jajajajajajaja " Añade Bakura de forma burlesca y desenfrenada observando con diversión al Ceo.

-Esa voz... ¿Pero si es Bakura?... ¡Bastardo! ¿dónde está mi hermano? lo quiero de regreso ahora, no me hagas que haga esto mas difícil, sabes que esta vez vengo preparado. - Exclamaba el castaño molesto, haciendo puños con sus manos mientras estiraba su disco de duelo del brazo para corroer la magia del artículo milenario de la sortija.

"Creo que vas a tener que esperar, Seto-sama, por que no te lo voy a permitir... ademas, ¿por qué te quieres ir tan rápido? o acaso , ¿piensas largarte con el faraón de nuevo?, no lo voy a permitir de nuevo, esta vez yo pondré las reglas. Mas te vale que aceptes el duelo o no volverás a ver a tu hermano, y también vas a tener que recordar... " -- Amenaza el albino mientras cinícamente le muestra al castaño al menor por un lado de las sombras, mientras este salía de ellas para mostrarse ante él.

-Estas loco, no se de que demonios estas hablando pero con gusto, acepto el duelo, y una vez que te derrote, vas a liberar a mi hermano. ¿Quedó claro? - El castaño se veía amenazado por las sombras que lo sostenían para que no alzara el brazo.

"Oh claro, te devolveré a tu hermano jajaja, sino es que pasa algo durante el duelo que refresque tu memoria. Como sea, ya se el resultado de esto, Seto-sama" -- Contesta burlón el albino.

* * *

El ceo castaño no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, mostrando mostrando su disco de duelo, mientras esperaba al otro sonriendo de forma extrana, Kaiba se sentia extraño, reconocía esa mirada, pero no podía explicar de donde,sus sueños siempre le revelaban algo de su pasado que el ni siquiera entendía, un pequeño dolor en su cabeza aparecía pero trataba de no mostrarlo, no queria darle la razon al albino. Al comienzo del duelo todo empezó normal,Kaiba tenia a su caballero de Mar Kaiser, usandolo como forma de invocación para su dragón blanco de ojos azules, mientras tanto Bakura confiado , nisiquiera se inmutó. Este invocó un monstruo y despúes de eso esperó que el castaño accediera atacar para activar su trampa. Tenía varias posibilidades en ese momento, esperó su turno. Seto se hallaba observando pensativo, si bien sabía que Bakura tenía algo en mente decidió colocar una carta boca abajo, decidió atacar al monstruo mientras este volvía a tener una visión, escuchando gritos en su mente :

"""¡Seto! ¡Seto! ¡No te vayas! ¡Seto! ...¡¡ahhhh!!

El castaño casi se desploma en el suelo al escuchar esas voces en su mente, lo volvían loco, la frecuencia de la voz era mas alta conforme Bakura se acercaba a el, este solo rió cinícamente viendo al castaño aturdido y cerrandose sus oídos mientras este solo lo empuja bruscamente y le jalonea de los brazos obligandole a que lo viera a los ojos. Los ojos azuleos del pelicafe se llenaron de lágrimas sin saber porque. Este se vió obligado a recordar por el albino,viendose vestido de ropas egipcias. Era la misma visión, estaban en el antiguo egipto, Kaiba solo se veïa forjado a observar mientras Bakura le señalaba ,estaban en el palacio del faraón, habían remontado cuando Atem era solo un niño, Thief el ancestro de Bakura , se hallaba como un niño ladrón que robaba algunas frutas para subsistir ya que sus padres de hecho pertenecían a una banda de ladrones.

La aldea, todo se veía para ellos normal, las vendimias a cambio de oro, hasta que un pequeño de ojos azules merodeaba por el lugar acompando de su padre, Aknadin, quien lo había ofrecido a cambio de unas monedas, suscitandolo como esclavo, pero su hermano impidió aquella venta , adoptando a su sobrino para que viviera en el palacio, el niño sin embargo no aceptaba que no lo dejaran juntarse con personas del pueblo, el quería idealizarse por si mismo y divertirse como cualquier otro, pero Aknadin no lo permitió, se dedicó hacer la vida del nino miserable, forjandolo a estudiar. Este niño para sorpresa del castano, era el en ese entonces, un niño desmotivado y aburrido, hasta que en una de sus escapadas nocturnas mientras salia del palacio, se topo con un nino de tez morena, ojos púrpuras, cabellera blanca y alborotada. Los niños se presentaron, dandose a conocer como Seto y Thief, estrecharon su mano mientras el peliblanco hacía comentarios bromistas para animar al otro menor,claramente el castañito no sabía que su amigo era un ladrón,este le mostraba el lugar donde vivía, aprovechando que la noche los escondía muy bien, los niños jugaron como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que Thief decidió entrar al área principal, Seto se puso nervioso y siguió al moreno para detenerlo, porque sabía que se meterían en problemas si algo era tocado, Thief sonrió explicandole con calma al menor que el robaba comida porque su familia pertenecía a una banda de criminales. Seto se quedó tieso al escuchar eso, había dejado entrar a un ladrón al palacio, seguro recibiría un severo castigo por ello, estaba entrando en crisis pero en ese momento el moreno le tomó las manos y le vió prometiendole que no pasaría nada si regresaban justo a tiempo, en ese momento el castaño prometió no decirle a nadie, aunque a decir verdad, esa noche había sido divertida para el, había encontrado algo interesante para variar.

* * *

Kaiba aun seguía desconcertado por aquellas visiones , mientras mas profundizaba en esos vagos recuerdos, cada pista de cada escena , Bakura se lo hacía saber como si lo hiciera a proposito.

-¿Por qué me estás enseñando esto? es ridículo, sigo creer en estos trucos, vamos, regresame a mi hermano ahora, Bakura.- Amenaza de forma exasperado por esas cosas.

"jejejeje, me parece que no te vas a ir a ningun lugar, disfruta de la función,eres mi invitado de honor Seto-sama. Lo mejor esta por venir, así que es mejor que te quedes." El albino le jala bruscamente el mentón al castaño, hizo adelantar el tiempo mas adelante.

* * *

Seto se hallaba en el manantial recogiendo algo de agua mientras escuchaba a los guardias acerca de haber capturado a un intruso que estaba robando la noche que no vio a Thief, esto le preocupó y tuvo que tomar algunos viveres, se escondió entre los pasillos, y siguió a los guardias hasta aquella celda fria , noto como le pegaban al otro menor y lo azotaban, sintiendo un crugir en su pecho, no podia meterse en ese momento al menos hasta que cayera la noche. Procuro que nadie lo viera, mientras se hallaba en plan de liberarlo, al entrar el otro niño estaba herido cerca de la mejilla, le pasó un pañuelo.

"¡Seto!..."

"Shh... no hagas ruido, toma, pontelo en tu mejilla, traigo algo de viveres. Huyamos, " Susurro en voz baja, ayudando al moreno a ponerse el pañuelo sobre su mejilla.

"Quiero irme Seto... son horribles..." Sollozó entre lágrimas desgarrantes mientras se apoyaba de pie para dar unos pasos detrás de el.

Seguian saliendo a escondidas de los guardias hasta que al moreno se le tiró la bolsa, haciendo ruido y alertando por ende a los guardias, claramente en la mirada de ambos se les dio el susto, comenzando a correr como podían entre los pasadizos de la prisión hasta lograr salir de estos, la luz de la luna les ayudaba en su trayecto para esconderse cuanto podían, hasta que vió que el moreno estaba algo herido , este paró frente a el y le tomó de los hombros, resignado.

"Thief, solo uno puede huir, ese debes ser tú, yo me quedaré a enfrentar a mi padre,tu vete antes de que algo pase, te prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos, llevate esto, lo necesitaras en el camino" Dijo en voz calmada Seth mientras se quedaba viendole a los ojos.

"Pero... ¿que hay de ti? , gracias por todo Seth, te prometo que te devolvere el favor... "

El castaño le robó un beso al otro menor antes de que este saliera corriendo con cierto remordimiento por dejarlo en merced de aquellos guardias, aquellas pisadas se escuchaban, no había tiempo de alargar el primer beso de ambos, sus ojos se tornaron de cristal, ambos se veian separandose aun sabiendo que era por su propio bienestar. Asi que en eso llegaron los guardias, mientras Seto se quedó viendo como el moreno huía, claramente esto no se iba quedar así, Aknadin golpeó a su hijo por haber ayudado a un recluso a escapar. En ese mismo tiempo, e! hombre mando a quemar el pueblo de las kulhena, para poder crear aquellos articulos del milenio. Mientras este se dispuso

* * *

El castaño se sentía jaqueado por esas visiones, Bakura se quedaba disfrutando las expresiones del castaño mientras se acercaba a jalar su cabello con algo de fuerza.

"Jjejee Seto-sama, espero que hayas disfrutado medio viaje, esto todavía no acaba, mas vale que te acostumbres, porque despues de esto, se podría decir que serás mi mascota... jajajaja "Decía cinícamente observando al castaño.

-Estas loco. Agh... sueltame ahora.

* * *

Habían transcurrido 6 años desde aquel incidente,

Seth ahora fue nombrado sacerdote del faraón, ahora era quien obedecía las ordenes al pie de la letra, se hallaba acompañado de Kisara, una chica de ojos azuleos y cabello largo y blanco, la razón, ella tenía el espiritu del dragón blanco ojiazul, le debía a Seth el haberla liberado de su prisión, por lo que le sería leal , aunque el le ofreció su amistad, a diferencia del CEO, el respetaba su lugar, no se sentía superior al faraón, además de que aunque el tiempo haya pasado, no se había olvidado de su amigo de la infancia a quien ayudó a huir, ahora se encargaba de cumplir sus deberes. Lo que resto de su infancia eran el abandono y la resignación, Aknadin nunca se reveló ante su hijo, pero si le alegraba que sirviera a su reinado, aunque tenía planes siniestros para el. Seth ansiaba tener su ejército de monstruos , consideraba una estrategia fuerte en batalla,lo que le hacía destacar entre sus colegas, el era encargado del juicio, sellando a esos seres en lapidas de piedra con el cetro del milenio el cual le fue otorgado cuando fue nombrado sacerdote.

Seth, se mantuvo leal a su gobierno, por lo menos hasta que se topara con Thief. Este se hallaba caminando por los pasadizos, no fue muy grato ver a su amigo vestido asi de esos traidores. Este habia cambiado para bien su apariencia , se veia imponente y esa cicatriz en su rostro combinaba perfecto para un ladrón como el. Observó la figura del castaño unos segundos aun incredulo y dudando que fuera el, se acerco por detrás de manera amenazante acorrandolo contra la pared violentamente, cubriendole los labios antes de que este hiciera un ruido.

"Escuchame pequeño idiota, no hagas ni un ruido, aquí las preguntas las haré yo... ¿qué demonios haces como sirviento de ese faraón de quinta? quiero explicaciones ahora. " Contestó de manera amenazante mientras Seth le veía a los ojos intrigado,

"... ¿Con qué objeto tratas de amenazarme? ¡Sueltame! te lo advierto en este momento, mi cetro del milenio me avisó que había una entidad oscura,temo que vienes en mal momento para decirme que hacer..." Aún sin saber que pasaba el castaño trato de soltarse.

"Me temo que haré recordar tu memoria, pequeño sirviento, vaya que cosas, y pensar que te veías protector, jajaja, terminaste siendo un empleado domestico, mejor se mi empleado domestico, imaginate servirle al rey de los ladrones... a ver si te recuerda algo, en esa estupida cabeza tuya." Le sigue jalando con fuerza apegandolo mas a el.

"Ugh...No puedo... no puedo recordar... espera... un momento... ¿Thief?... ¿eres... tú? " Cuestionó el sacerdote con los ojos entre abiertos como platos, tratando de no enloquecer mientras sus manos apretaban bruscamente sus hombros mientras crugia sus dientes y lo semi empujaba. "Dijiste que vendrías por mí... ¿no te parece un poco tarde para eso? ¿Por qué demonios apareces justo ahora? ni siquiera mi padre estuvo de acuerdo...

"Pues perdonme la vida por tardar, te comportas como una esposa casada, jajaja ni que tuvieramos compromiso, aunque se te vería muy bien un vestido, pero creo que no hace falta, esa túnica tuya combina muy bien con tu estilo, a decir verdad, jamás me había alegrado tanto de encontrarte y me temo que tendré que quitarte ese cetro"

"No lo permitiré"

Pero aquellas palabras quedaron vacías cuando el moreno tomo al otro plantandole un beso demandante en sus labios.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


End file.
